Kurimu dewa nai
by Suimomo
Summary: Gilbert is becoming more and more frustrated at watching Oz who's so very deeply concentrated on sucking the lollipop Break gave him. In order to make him stop, his servant decides to make him a cream pudding, but…


**Title**: クリームではない。 "Kuri-mu dewa nai" (It's not cream)

**Rating**: T although it'll evolve in M at the end of this FF

**Summary**: Gilbert is becoming more and more frustrated at watching Oz who's so very deeply concentrated on sucking the lollipop Break gave him. In order to make him stop, his servant decides to make him a cream pudding, but…

**Warnings**: Well, first of all I want to apologize in advance with you all for the possible mistakes I could have made. That's because English is not my first language, so if notice any I'd be really grateful if you tell me…! xD

That's all for the moment! x3

**Disclaimer**: I know you're sick to death to hear that but I don't own Pandora Hearts or the character involved in this story x3

**Author's note**: (Oh… this makes me feel important! xDDD) So, first of all I want to inform you that this story doesn't really have even a plot…! Suffice it to say that I drew its inspiration by eating cream cookies while having strange (more than xD) fantasies about Gil… xDD

But whatever… I still think that there's not enough GilxOz's smut on this site! xD

Oh, just another thing! I want to dedicate this fan fiction to **TotalAlias **because I'd like to let her know how much I appreciated what she wrote on my first story. I know you'll understand the reason! x3 So, thank you again! ^ ^

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. <strong>Just your imagination<strong>

.

.

.

"… _damn… damn… damn…"_

A single word was keeping resounding in Gilbert's mind while he was way too concentrated on watching a pleased Oz sucking gladly a _cylindrical _lollipop.

"Nghh… Damn it, Oz! You're sure you don't know when the hell that damn Break is gonna come back?" burst out a pretty bothered Gilbert, arms crossed as he stood against the wall.

That wasn't possible.

That was not possible.

It had been so long since he was craving for a few moments to spend _alone_ with his master. No stupid rabbits, even more stupid clowns or skittish women around.

And now… he was finally having it! He was damned finally having it, but…

"Uh? No, Gil, I don't really know…" Oz replied a bit surprised, then grinned "You sure miss him a lot however, don't you?"

"You're wrong! Damn it, Oz! What the hell are you thinking?"

The boy simply chuckled before continuing giving full attention to his _lucky _sweet.

"Gasp…!" the frustrated man nearly choked, trying to keep quite his thoughts.

He was surely going to kill that damn Clown as soon as Break dared come in his sight.

It was all his fault. All his damn fault.

Gilbert didn't miss at all the grin on the man's face when he gave to Oz that _ambiguous cylindrical-shaped lollipop_ saying that he was going to have a _pleasant_ walk with Sharon and the Stupid Rabbit _alone_.

The hell! When on earth had something like that ever happened?

If at least that damn Clown had stayed there, now Gilbert would have been busy kicking his ass rather than being _forced_ to watch his master sucking a fucking lollipop like it were a…

Woah! Wh-what the hell was he thinking 'bout?

Oz was _innocently_ enjoying a sweet, completely unaware of the perverted_ reveries _a twenty four-older man was having about him. His master had always been so _pure_… no wonders he wasn't noticing at all what he was doing to him. Or rather, had always done.

Gilbert sighed trying to get a hold of himself.

Of course Oz didn't notice anything because there was just nothing to.

And moreover he was fine. Completely, totally, damned, _fucking_ fine. Why wouldn't he?

He was just looking _calmly_ at a kid who was _simply_ tasting a lollipop, letting just his mouth going up and down _all along it_, closing his eyes and going so _tortuously slowly_ that…

"DAMN IT, OZ! STOP IT!" Gilbert suddenly burst out.

The child shifted his look to his servant "Stop what…?" asked surprised.

"O-oh… W-well… I meant…" he stuttered, his face becoming crimson "…what I meant… is that…" he took a deep breath fisting his hands and seeming to regain all his previous self-confidence "Damn it, Oz! What kind of question is that? Of course it's 'cause I'm worried 'bout you! You shouldn't really accept the shit that damn Clown gives you! And moreover you shouldn't even eat so many sweets, as well! They're surely not healthy for you! And above all why the hell does that thing have_ that damn shape_?"

"That… shape…?"

"Gasp…!" choked the older man, letting his face gain another shade of red "I-it's not…" he muttered, deeply busy staring at the floor.

And of course that prevented himself to notice the sly grin which appeared on his master's face.

"Well, Gil… This isn't certainly my fault" the boy started with still a trace of a smile on his lips "But yours"

"M-mine…?" asked Gilbert shifting again his look to the teen "What do you—"

"I mean, Gilbert," Oz cut off "that I can't help doing it because_ I am starving_. And whose fault is it when a master is hungry?" he observed.

"S-so you're just…" the servant murmured surprised before he let out an amused smirk "I see…" said chuckling a little, relived that his master seemed not to really understand what had crossed his mind. "Oh well, good. Or rather, not so good. You should have told me that, Oz" he said stepping towards him.

"I tell you now" grinned the teen.

The man rolled his eyes and faked a loud sigh, then smiled kindly grabbing his hat and laying it on top of his master's head "follow me"

"Yessir" chuckled Oz looking at Gil's back, then again a _mischievous grin_ crossed his face.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Oh Oz, I love you when you act like that... =w=**

**That's all for the moment! Let's hope inspiration won't drain away... =3=**

**Hope you liked it however! x3 Thank you all for reading! ^^**


End file.
